Echoes in Time
by FaerieBreath
Summary: What do you do when an app gets stuck in writer mode? You write a fic of course. All things considered our favorite Queens and Kings seem to run into much of the same situations again and again. This is (will be) a collection of one shots that looks at some of the scenarios they may have come across over the years.
Disclaimer: I neither own Reign nor profit from this story.

A watched pot never boils...truer words had never been spoken.

As the Queen watched the men marching onward she considered how they had gotten to this point.

A misstep, an ill spoken word, or ill timed gesture.

A mistake.

Now though all the monarch could do was to wait, and pray, and watch to see if that which she dreaded would come to pass. This campaign could become the greatest blight on their rule, or could be just another blip in history. Only time would tell.

Turning on her heel to return inside she paid little attention to what was going on around her until she tried to maneuver around someone that had placed him or herself in her path.

Trying to once again to be on her way the body in question moved once again, blocking her from moving forward.

She looked up properly to identify and scold him, she had at least determined that it was a him, but was engulfed wth a hug instead. Strong arms holding her firmly but gently, her head tucked securely into the crook of his neck.

"I know you are not pleased with the way these negotiations have turned out but as you well know this was virtually unavoidable, nothing more either of us could do."

"Yes well, as usual my opinion has meant very little so why you would even bother to care now..."

He voice has been muffled by the chest of her companion but the meaning was clear enough even if some of her words had been lost into the soft velvet.

It was not often that the Queen simply gave up, though this was inevitably only a temporary state. To allow the winds of fate, or as the priests would suggest the will of God, to dictate her actions or inactions was not her way.

For now though she was tired. Tired and in need of some rest before taking up the gauntlet again.

Having been released from the aforementioned embrace she began to push onward but was temporarily stayed by the hand of her companion curling around her arm and beginning to direct her through the halls.

"I am really not in the mood for company right now. If you wish it I am sure you can someone else to..."

"Except I am not in the mood to be with anyone else," he said halting and turning to face her fully. Raising her chin to look her straight in the eye, he searched the orbs for her true self, for the woman behind the mask.

Tired as she was she didn't bother answering his unspoken request, neither did she try to hide what she was feeling. She was too tired to properly care.

Apparently satisfied with what he found he continued on his way making sure to not move so fast that he was pulling her along.

The pair made their way to one of the open sitting rooms with windows taking the place of most of the outer walls. The sun would be setting soon and it was the perfect place to view the ceremonial end of the day.

Motioning for her to choose where she would like to sit they he followed her lead and together they took in the momentary reprieve in silence, allowing the temporary peace of her surroundings to wash over them.

There was nothing to be done now besides to wait, and so wait they would.

It would be a long night, but perhaps not a lonely one. As the Queen looked up at her companion she found that he was gazing back at her with eyes that spoke of compassion and care.

Swallowing her pride she decided to try a different way. "Shall we retire for the evening? I'm not much in the mood or state for conversation or company but if you are not opposed to an less than sociable companion you are welcome."

Smiling, he relaxed slightly at her words. "I'll have dinner sent for, the others can continue on as usual without us."

Nodding she stood and began to walk in the direction of her chambers but turned around for a moment. "Before we continue was there something you wanted or this simply..."

Smiling with recognition rather than mirth he thought a moment before answering. "I am not particularly happy with the way this turned out either and I know we have not been in the best of terms lately but perhaps...if you would allow I would simply like to..."

"As long as there are no expectations you needn't have a more specific reason."

As if a mirror through time had been opened Catherine and Mary both turned to exit the room in pursuit of their final destinations. Spoken twenty years apart, but never closer in their sentiment.

The two Queens always were more alike than Mary liked to admit, she would balk and Catherine would smile if form a birds eye view they could be observed as if side by side, moment by moment. Catherine had always known that such decisions, such interactions would come to pass. If only Mary could indeed reach back into time and see just how right Catherine was.

Henry and Francis meanwhile sat back and took a moment to consider the exchange. Both equal and opposite, it was a unique exchange for both pairs.

Catherine and Henry for once had been in agreement against this conflict and simply had been unable to stop it from happening. Mary and Francis had not agreed on a single decision throughout this process though neither had desired for it to end in such a way. The situation was such that the crown could not put their official mark on the sending out of troops and should any of their allies inquire, one of their generals had gone rogue and they had reluctantly provided support for the questionable campaign to save face. As for their opponents they simply hoped that this ended in their favor or the results could indeed be disastrous.

For Queens and Kings such decisions were never easy, neither were they straight forward. That was a lesson learned brutally but well.

Perhaps though this moment might last just a little longer.

A moment of peace in the midst of chaos.


End file.
